Always & Forever
by slayerdiaries
Summary: When I first laid eyes on you I new you where the one.
1. prolog

**So this is my first Kol and Elena fanfic **

**so please tell me if you like the **

**prolog of this story.**

**I don't own the vampire diaries **

**just my plot. **

* * *

_Prolog_

_Kol pov_

_Daytona _

_I walked into the beach house that Nik and I had rented out for the summery, my brother laid across the couch with two dead naked blond women on the floor. "Did we get hungry brother"? I asked with sarcasm dripping from every word I said. Niklaus smirked at me. "What can I say brother after my long talk with a certain brunet I got very hungry". With a blink of an eye, I had Nik up against the wall my vampire features showing. "Why were you with Elena"? I yelled through clenched teeth. He started to laugh at me with little effort, he through me across the room. As the smirk disappeared from his lips, he looked at me hard. "You were becoming way too close to my doppelganger brother, did you really think I would let this love affair continue between the two of you". I stood up fast keeping my vampire features on. "What did you do"? I asked in a shaky voice. Nik slowly walked towards me. "What I had to Brother. She was born for one reason and one reason alone, and that is to break the stupid curse that was put on me. She was not made for you to fuck". He yelled the last bit. I stared him down. "What did you do Klaus"? I yelled with anger boiling over. He smirked evilly at me. "What I had to Kol". As he through something towards me, I caught it. I looked down into my hand to see Elena's Vervain bracelet. "No". I said quietly. I looked up from the bracelet to find Nik right in front of me. "Did you really think I would let her stay with you forever Kol". I looked at him hard and then vanished out of site. I had to see her make sure she was not hurt I had to see with my own eyes what he had compelled her to do._

* * *

_Elena pov_

_I stood in front of the hotel, that Jenna and I had stayed in for the summer brake, I was leaving for home and was waiting for my aunt to come down to the car. I had staid on the beach the whole time we were here and had a beautiful tan. As I felt wind wash across my back, I turned around to find a handsome man looking at me. I smiled politely at him. "Was there something you needed"? He looked at me strangely then cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you new were the surf shop was". He smiled down at me. "It's on Fifth Street". I said. He nodded his head at me. "Thank you". As he walked off, I couldn't help but feel that I new him from somewhere but where. _

* * *

_Kol pov_

_As tears ran down my cheeks, as I left Elena standing by the hotel I balled my hands into fist, he had compelled her to forget me. The moment I looked into her eyes I new that she had no memory of me, Nik had washed the memory of me from her mind leaving a black whole where I had once been. He would pay for this for making her forget me._

_I walked back into the house to find him standing by the fireplace he turned towards me. "I'm leaving". I said through gritted teeth. He just smirked at me. "You really think that Brother". He said in a dangerously low tone. "I know so Nik, you took the one person who meant something to me and made her forget all about me, I will forever hate you for that". As I went to turn away, he stood in front of me he looked at me hard. "I'm giving you one chance Kol to take back what you're saying". He said in a deadly tone. I smirked at him. "Fuck you Brother". As the words left my mouth, I saw the dagger being slammed into my chest. As I felt my body, falling to the ground the last thing I could see clearly in my mind, was my Elena laying on my chest naked looking down at me, after we had made love for the first time and then everything went black._

* * *

**Ok so this is the prolog the **

**Next chapter, will be when Elijah un daggers his family.**

**There will be flashbacks of Elena and Kol **

**from the summer she spent with him.**

**Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I can't believe how many reviews and favorite's this story got just on the prolog so I decided to update chapter 1 earlier then I planed.**

**I want to thank every one of you who reviewed the prolog and who are following my story it make's me so happy.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries, if I did they would have never killed Kol off, I just own my plot:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kol Pov

My eyes shot open, I took in a few deep breaths and looked around, noticing that I was in a coffin. I pushed up on the lid and sat up strait to find Elijah looking at me. "What's going on"? I asked in a confused tone of voice. He smiled at me and walked towards my coffin. "I've un daggered our entire family". He explained.

As flashes of what had happen before I was daggered, ran through my mind, I balled my fist up angrily. "Where is Niklaus"? I spat. Elijah rested his hand on my shoulder. "He will get what he deserves brother, for what he did you and our family". Elijah said calmly. As we heard a lid to another coffin open, we turned to see Rebekah sit up taking deep breaths. She was dressed in a red dress that was from this decade, which I found weird seeing, as she was daggered in the 20's. I walked towards her and helped her out kissing her cheek. "Well Sister it's been awhile". I said in a playful tone. "What's going on"? She asked out of breath. I smirked at her. "It seems that Elijah has un daggered us all". Elijah looked at the two of us. "We will be one again. We might not be able to kill Niklaus, because he is a Hybrid now, but we will make him pay, I promise you all". Elijah said. I looked at him hard. "What do you mean Niklaus is a Hybrid". I yelled seething with rage. If Nik was a Hybrid that mint, Elena was dead and if she were dead, I would find a way to kill that asshole of a brother of mine.

Elijah looked at me as Rebekah put her hand on my shoulder calming me. "What is the matter Kol? You new Nik has been trying to break this curse on him for over a thousand years, you never cared before". Rebekah said calmly. I couldn't wait for Finn to wake up, I needed to face Nik now so I could find out what he did to Elena. I vamp sped out of the room with Elijah and Bekah behind me. I ran full speed at Nik catching him off guard and slamming him to the ground. There were two vampires in the room one of them were healing from a burn, wile the other stood guarded. I let my vampire features come forth, picked Nik up from the floor, and looked into his eyes deadly. "Did you fucking sacrifice her for your fucking curse"? I growled down at him smacking my fangs down and hissing. Nik looked stun to see me awake. "What did you do"? He asked Elijah, a hint of nervous in his voice. Elijah smirked at our brother. "I learned a long time ago not to believe a word that comes out of your mouth Niklaus". Elijah turned towards the two vampires in the room. "You may leave now this is family business". As the vampire with black hair and blue eyes helped, the other vampire up they made there exit quickly.

I turned my attention back to Nik. "I'm giving you one last chance Klaus what did you do to her". Elijah stepped up to us and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Who are you talking about Kol"? Elijah asked uneasy. Niklaus started to chuckle and I tighten my grip on him and glared. He looked at me smirking. "You haven't told them Kol I'm appalled and here I thought she mint everything to you. You did take a dagger in the chest for her". Klaus said laughing. I through him against the wall, then vamp sped over to the wooden table and broke it in half, grabbing the leg I ran full speed at Klaus and slammed the wood into his chest making him gasp. I stood back and watched him pull the leg of the table out of his chest. He glared at me. "You know she tasted amazing, her blood was the riche's I've ever tasted. You should have seen her when I killed her, ask Elijah he was there. However, he was not there when I found out she was still alive, you should have seen the hell I put her through Kol. It was beautiful". My heart felt as if it were pounding, she was still alive she had lived through the sacrifice and Nik had just gloated about making her life a living hell. "What have you done"? I asked in a shaky voice. He smirked at me. "It seems Mother put a loop whole on this fucking curse, the only way I can make Hybrids is with Elena's blood, you can already guess how willing she is or not". Elijah turned me towards him. "How do you no Elena, Kol". I looked at him as Bekah walked towards us, looking interested in our conversation. "I met her the summer when she was 15 and fell in love with her. Towards the end of the summer I found out she was my mate, before I could mark her as mine, Nik decided to compel her to forget me. Then he put a dagger in my heart". I said the last bit sarcastically. Elijah looked at our Hybrid brother and glared at him. "You know your not aloud to touch another vampire's mate, it's against our law". Klaus smirked at us all. "He hadn't marked her yet she was fair game". I turned towards him. "You reverse that compulsion now and I'll forget about you daggering me". I snapped at him. Klaus walked towards me smirking. "And let you live happily ever after with the woman you love and loosing my blood source. I don't think so brother".

As I looked to Elijah, I saw Finn from the corner of my eye he held his dagger in his hand and charged towards Klaus. I quickly moved out of the way, as he slammed his dagger into Klaus heart. "That's for taking me away from Sage and daggering me". He snapped at Klaus. I smirked at the scene playing in front of me. Just as I was about to hold Klaus down and let Bekah inflict some pain on Klaus, the front door open and me and my sibling turned towards the door. I watched as my mother walked towards Klaus he looked away from her as she stopped right in front of him. "Look at me". She said angrily. As Nik looked up at her, he had tears in his eyes. "Do you know why I'm here"? She asked. "You're here to kill me". She shook her head at him. "No Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you". She turned towards the rest of us. "I want us to be a family again". She said to us all.

* * *

**I hope every one liked chapter one, I promises there will be a Kol and Elena scene in the next chapter.**

**This story will be AU but there will be a lot of plots from Season 3 and 4 of Vampire diaries.**

**Next, The Mikaelson Ball and Kol lay's eyes on Elena for the first time in 4 years.**

**Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all for the Reviews they all made me happy.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries just my plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Part 1

Elena Pov

I stood in my Kitchen fixing a cup of coffee reading magazine on fashion; Rick was still in the hospital from the serial killer's attack on him. I sipped at my coffee a little more, as I heard the front door open and close, knowing it was probably Damon and Stefan. I sat my cup down along with my magazine and stood from my seat, I walked over towards the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Damon and Stefan walked up too me. I looked them both up and down smiling at them. "What's the house call for this early"? I asked. Damon smiled at me. "All of Klaus's siblings have been un daggered by Elijah". Damon replied in a flustered tone. I looked at them both. "So we have a town full of Original's". I said emotionless. Stefan Nodded at me. "It seems so". He said dryly. There was a knock on the front door, I walked through the living room heading towards the door, I stood in front of the door and opened it slowly, finding a card lying on the porch. I bend over receiving it; I opened it and looked down at it.

_Elena Gilbert_

_We invite you for dancing and cocktails at the Mikaelson family estate tonight at 7:00pm we hope to see you._

I read over the words and flipped the card over to see a message on the back of it.

_I'm looking forward to meeting you Elena._

_Esther_

Damon came up behind me taking the card out of my hands, I watched as he read over the letter. He looked at me hard. "You're not going to that party Elena". I looked at him glaring. "Like hell I'm not. You can't tell me what to do Damon". I snapped at him. He smirked at me. "Really, who is older here and a lot stronger Elena". He said in a harsh tone of voice. I glared at him as I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the house, I was going to that party with or without his approval.

* * *

Kol Pov

I sat on the couch reading a book, as Finn was being fitted into a tuxedo and Bekah was painting her nails. Elijah sat next to me going through some papers; Nik came storming into the room glaring at us all, I looked up from my book. "What the hell were you thinking last night Bekah"? He snapped at my little sister. I stood up quickly and hovered near her. "What are you going on about Nik"? She snapped at him. "You know dame well what I'm talking about Bekah. Why are you killing my Hybrids Toney relayed your little message". He snapped at her. I smirked down at her. "Who new you had it in you little sister". I gloated. She smiled up at me making Nik more pissed. "Keep gloating Kol, it just means that I'll need to take more blood from my doppelganger". Klaus said angrily. Before he could react, I had him pinned to the wall my eyes darken with rage. "You will never touch her again, do I make myself clear Klaus". I snapped at him. He through me off him, making me slam into the glass table, as I stood up fast I let my vampire features slip and I growled at him.

Just as I was about to attack I heard my mothers voice from the doorway. "That's enough". She said to the both of us. She asked Klaus to follow her as he did I slipped back into my seat thinking about Elena.

* * *

Elena pov

I sat across from Caroline in the Grill we had been talking about the Mikaelson Ball. Klaus had sent an invitation to the ball to her; it seemed like the crazy Hybrid had a thing for my best friend, I was just hoping he wouldn't hurt her.

"Why do you think they are throwing this Cinderella ball anyways Elena"? I smiled up at her, bringing my invitation up to my eyes. "I have no ideal Care". She smiled at me. "I will go to this stupid Ball for you and you alone, just incase Esther try's something. And I'll try and it's a big try to keep Damon under control". I smiled up at her. "I new there was a reason you were my best friend". I say as she chuckle's. As she stood from her seat in the booth, I follow. "Ok I'll see you to night at the Ball and Elena no getting into trouble tonight". I rolled my eyes at her smirking. "Ya, ya, ya whatever Caroline it's not my fault that danger finds me". She broke out giggling. We hugged one another and went our separate way's, me towards my house and her towards her own home.

* * *

Kol Pov

I stood on the staircase waiting for her to walk through the doors, I had been anxious to see her since I was un daggered, to see her to know she was ok.

As Elijah walked up behind me, I turned towards him. "What is it brother"? I asked my voice on edge. He smiled at me. "I just thought you would like to know that mother has asked to see Elena tonight. I don't know what she has planed, but I don't believe she has forgiven Niklaus. I just thought I would warn you, I care for Elena and I don't want to see her hurt". I nodded at him, wondering why mother would want to see Elena I had my own doubt's about her return. "Thanks for the warning Elijah". He nodded and walked away I looked back towards the door and as it opened, I watched as she finally walked in. She looked stunning her hair was lying on her left shoulder and was in curls, she wore a black sparkled ballroom dress and her make up was done perfect. She was the most beautiful woman here tonight. I slowly walked down the stairs towards her wanting to speak to her.

As I made my way towards her, I stopped as one of the vampire that was here earlier grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking further into the house, I turned away from them and listen in on there conversation.

"What the Hell Damon". She said to the black hair blue eyed man. "Elena what are you doing here, I told you not to come". He snaps at my love, which made me angry know one snapped at her. "I was invited you weren't". She say's calmly. I smile at that she was still so innocent. "I'm trying to protect you Elena. Where in a house filled with Originals and a witch who tried to kill you less then a month ago, or have you forgotten". I ball my fist up, my mother had tried to kill her and now she wished to speak to her, over my dead body I thought to myself.

As I heard a new voice, I peaked over my shoulder to see the other vampire that was at my house yesterday talking to her. "What are you both doing here"? He asked coldly.

"What are either of you doing here". The one called Damon snapped.

"Or have you both forgotten that you're both on Klaus's hit list". Damon snaps.

"I'm not scared of Klaus, Damon". The other vampire says.

"Will you both shut up? Damon I know your trying to keep me safe and I love you for it, but I have to do this, I'm the one that Klaus's is after, I'm the one that Esther wants' to see. Not you, please just let me do this". She asked calmly.

"Ok, but the moment I sense danger were out of here do you here me Elena". Damon tells her. "Deal". She say's under her breath only a vampire could hear.

I turn back towards them and watch as she walk's away from them. I follow her as she walk's towards the stairs, I bump into her making her look into my eyes, she smile's up at me, that smile that has always made my dead heart warm. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going". She say's in a soft voice. I move some of the hair that had fell into her face, back behind her ear. "It's fine it's not everyday I get to run into a beautiful lady". I say with a devilish smirk. She look's hard at me. "Do I know you, I feel like I know you". I smiled down at her knowing this was a good sign she was my true mate and if I pushed hard, I could erase Klaus's compulsion on her. She just had to want to remember as well." Maybe you do I travel a lot. Do you travel"? I smirk as I saw the fight in her eyes to place were she had seen me this was good she was eager to know. "I've only been to a few places, but that's not how I feel like I know you". She reaches' her hand up and touch's my cheek, she pull's away fast as we both feel a shock go through the both of our body's. I grab her hand before she pulls it completely away; I bring her knuckles to my lips and place a genital kiss on them. I smiled to myself as I watch her close her eye's at the feel of my kiss. I lean into her brushing my lips against her ear whispering to her. "You have to want to remember Elena, only then will you know what's locked in your heart". As I pull away I lay a kiss on her cheek, I can feel her body lean into mine and then the heavy sweet sent of her arousal hit's my nose, making me want to take her right now.

As I heard Elijah's voice, I looked up at the stairs to see my family standing there. "The first dance of the night will be a Walt's, so if everyone will please grab a dance partner and go to the ballroom we will start". Elijah say's to the room. I looked down at Elena. "Care to share the first dance with me Elena". I ask her. She smiles at me. "I would love that". I grab her hand and lead her to the ballroom.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Note: (1) Since Elena is Kol's mate she can over power Klaus compulsion it will be difficult though. (2) How I picture Vampire Mate's is that they can feel one another when there in pain or in danger there also connected for life. Since Elena is his mate, he will soon be able to feel her at all times and she can feel him as well but she has to be marked first.**

**Next, Elena and Kol share a dance.**

**Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter**.

**I do not own the vampire diaries **

**Just my plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 2

Elena Pov

Kol led me through the ballroom and we stood across from one another, as the other couples came through the ballroom entrance. I smiled up at him as he bend over in a gentleman way, I still had this nagging feeling that I new him somehow. I kept searching through memories to try to narrow were I had met him, but nothing came up. He reached for my hands as the music started to play through out the ballroom, I laid both hands in his much larger one's and we danced the waltz all around the ballroom smiling at each other. I looked deep into his eyes. "I still have this feeling that I know you, do you know why"? I asked playfully. He smirked down at me. "It'll come to you just keep pushing for the memories". He said proudly. "So I do know you". I burst out. He chuckled at me. "Yes Elena you know me but I can't tell you how you need to remember on your own". He said quietly. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

Just as I was about to comment on his sadness, we exchanged partners, as I looked up into my new partners face I glared at him, it was fucking Klaus. He smirked down at me. "I see you have met my brother". He said emotionless. His brother I thought to myself why did I feel like I new an original. I thought to myself trying to figurer it out. "I would have never figured you had siblings nicer then you". I spat at him, he danced me around the room. I was ready to have another partner not the Hybrid asshole. "What can I say sweetheart know one has it in them to be like me". He snaps.

I was about respond when I started to get headachy.

_{Flashback}_

_Kol and I walked towards my hotel room that I had been sharing with Jenna for the summer. We had gone out for the night he had taken me to a nice dinner then to a movie, we stopped in front of my hotel room. I looked deep into his eyes. "Will I see you tomorrow"? I asked. He smirked at me. "You know it. I have a day planed out for us". He said. I leaned towards him and kissed his lips as the kiss heated up he backed me up against the door brushing his fingers trough my hair. As the need for breath took over me, I pulled away. "I love you Kol". I said gently. He smiled down at me. "And I love you Elena always and forever". He whispered into my ear. I smiled up at him. "What are we going to do when I go back to Mystic Falls Kol; I don't want to be separated from you ever". I say looking into his eyes. He laid a kiss on my lips. "You wont I promise". I smiled at his words. "I'll see you in the morning ok baby". He tells me before disappearing._

_I open my hotel room and turn the light on, I jump back when my eyes meet a pair of cold green/blue eyes. The man smirks at me. "Bout time you got home Elena". The man says to me. "How did you get in here"? I snap at him. He walks towards me. "Very easy". He snaps. He grabs me and push's me against the door roughly. "Why are you doing this"? I stutter. He smirk's at me. "Because love it seems that you have made my brother week and it's time that his little romance with you is put to an end". He snaps. I gasp as he tears my bracelet from my wrist he grab's my face with both of his hands and look's at me in the eye's. "You will forget that you ever met Kol this summer and you will tell your aunt that you are ready to leave for your home". I repeated everything he had said and then shut my eyes. _

_My eyes flew open to find myself alone in my hotel room; I had this nagging feeling that I was missing someone very much._

_{End of Flashback}_

I opened my eyes to find myself still in Klaus's arms dancing with him, I was so confused what had happen. As he twirled me, I ended up in another pair of arms I looked up to see Elijah I smiled up at him. "Elijah it's good to see you". I say in a sweet voice. He smiled down at me. "Lovely Elena". He says gently. I smile at the nick name he has given to me. "Elijah, do you know why your mother wishes to speak with me". I ask. He looks down at me. "No I don't but I don't want you to speak with her. I have no ideal what she's up to Elena and I don't want you in the cross fire". I smile at him kindly. "I'm already in the cross fire Elijah she already tried to kill me once. Wouldn't it be best if we new what her plan was". I say determined. He smiles at me. "You're such a warrior Elena. I will go along with your plan but don't get caught in her web of lies, I love my mother but in the end she will do what's best for her and her alone, look what she has done to me and my siblings". He says with a bit of sadness in his voice. I touch his cheek gently. "Elijah it's her own fault for not seeing how good and sweet you are". He smiles at my words. "You have always been to kind to my kind Elena". I smiled and walked off quickly.

* * *

Kol Pov

I watched as Elena disappeared up the staircase I had heard her conversation with Elijah she was very sweet and kind. I watched her from my spot on the dance floor and decided to walk over to Elijah. "Why did you let her go see mother Elijah". I asked a bit angry. He turned towards me. "She's the only one who can find out what mother is up too, we need to know Kol". He says to me. "We do brother but we don't need to put the woman I love in harms way, she already has a target on her back were Nik is concerned, I don't need mother going after her as well". I said emotionless.

* * *

Elena Pov

I walked up to the room that held Esther and knocked on the door waiting for it to open, as it did, a man with a pair of brown eyes looked down at me. "I'm here to see Esther". I say coldly. The man smiled and opened the door to let me inside the room. I walked in to see a woman with blond hair, lighting something in a bowl I looked at her concerned. "It's just sage". She says. I look at her hard. "Why am I here"? I ask her. She smiles at me. "I think you already know the answer to that Elena". I looked at her. "Your going to help us kill Klaus". She looks away from me. "I am but I need your blood for it". I walked towards her. "Why, you have all this power why not use it on him". She looks at me. "It doesn't work like that Elena, for this to work I must bind all my children together so if one dies they all die". I stepped away from her. "You want to kill every last one of your children, your know different then Klaus". I yell at her. She smiles at me. "You care for my children the ones who have caused you pain and your willing to let them keep on doing it". She says. I look at her hard. "There not all bad". She smiles at me. "Your in love I can see it". I look at her strangely. How could she know when I didn't even know. I remembered Elijah's words _(She will do what's best for her and her alone)._ I looked at Esther hard. "You do what you have to do, but know that you're not getting my blood and I will stop you at any cost". With that said, I ran out of the room before she could stop me.

* * *

Kol Pov

I looked up at the stairs as I saw Elena run down them, Elijah looked at me and we followed her outside. As we reached the outside I saw her about to fall, I ran at vampire speed and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Kol". She whispered. I helped her stand and looked down at her as Elijah walked up behind us. "Are you ok Elena"? Elijah asked. She smiles up at him. "It's not me I'm worried about it's all of you. Esther didn't just come back to kill Klaus she came back to kill you all". She says in a whisper.

* * *

**Ok I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Note, (1) As Elena remembers Kol she will be keeping her memories' to herself for now. (2) We haven't seen the last of Esther yet. (3) In the next few chapters Klaus will be teaming up with his siblings to take care of the Esther problem.**

**Please review:) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay I've been very busy**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries just my plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kol Pov

As Elena's words were on a consent repeat, in my mind I had nothing but shock written all over on my face. My mother had come back from the dead, only to kill my siblings and me not just Niklaus.

I ran my hands through my hair and looked to Elijah. "What do we do Brother"? I ask Elijah in a small voice. He looked back and forth between Elena and I. "The only thing we can do brother, we stop her before she can destroy us all". Elijah say's in an emotionless tone of voice. I nod at him in approval.

I watch as Elena walks closer towards me. "I think your brother Finn is working with her, he's the one who set up the meeting between Ester and me". She tells me in a soft voice. I look at Elijah and start laughing. "Figures the sacrificial lamb would team up with our mother to kill us all, he never did like being immortal". I say spiting out every word in disgust. Elijah shakes his head. "We need to figure out how mother will attack". Elijah says.

Elena looked at us. "She wanted my blood". She tells us Elijah and I both look at her in shock. "She's wanting to un do what he did a thousand years ago". I tell Elijah. Elijah smiled at me. "It's the only way she knows of, think about it there are no more white oak stakes so the only way she knows how to kill us all, is by taking the curse of immortally off of us all. Where over a thousand years old, as soon as she lifts the curse off us all, well turn a thousand years old and die instantly ". Elijah says in a soft quiet voice.

Elena looks us both over in shock. "We need help to stop this". Elijah and I both nod our heads in agreement. "We need to talk to Nik and Bekah Elijah". I tell my brother. We need to do it where mother won't find out Kol, we have to think this through and smart she can't find out were on to her yet". Elijah tells me. I glare at him. "She already let her plain slip to Elena; she had to have known when Elena shot her down that she would run to one of us". I tell Elijah.

Elena looked at us both. "You both need to calm down, you just found out your mother is trying to kill you all. You need to let that settle in before you try anything". She tells us. I look at Elijah. "She's right we have to accept that mother wants us all dead Elijah, we need our family to be whole again Me, You, Nik and Bekah were all we have now Always and Forever you remember that". I ask Elijah. He looked at me. "I remember brother". We both pulled the other in for a hug and Elena watched silently.

* * *

Elena Pov

A few tears fell from my cheeks as I watched Kol and Elijah pull the other into a brotherly hug. I wanted so desperately to remember everything about Kol, I new that I new him, and deep down I felt love towards him. I ran my fingers through my long curly hair. Just as I was about to speak up I here a twig snap. I turn my head fast in the direction of the noise, only to see Damon standing a few feet away from me with the most angry face expression.

He walked calmly towards us, but all three of us could clearly tell that he was not pleased to see me with the two Original brothers. "Why the hell are you outside with them Elena, or have you forgotten that there brother is trying to drain you of your blood". Damon snaps at me. I glare at him. "First of all Damon, Elijah would never lay a hand on me and for some reason I feel safe with Kol. So stop being so paranoid". I snap at my ignoring best friend.

As his anger was replaced with a scold, he stepped towards me a little more. "Why are you out here anyways"? He asked me in a softly. I smile gently at him. "I did what you asked me not to I went to see Esther". I tell him quickly". He checks me over making sure I'm not hurt then glares at me. "Why do you never listen to me I specifically told you not to go any were near the crazy witch, or have you forgotten that she already tried to kill you once". Damon yells at me. "It's a good thing I did Damon, she's trying to kill all of her children". I snap back at him. "Then let her Elena that entire family has caused you nothing but pain". Damon yells.

Before I could stop my self I slap him hard across the face, I take a step away from him and look Shockley at him. "I'm sorry Damon I didn't mean to hit you it just happened". I stutter. He looks at me with so much hurt. "If you weren't my best friend I would kill you instantly for that little stunt Elena". He say's I can here the rage in every word.

He looks at me hard. "You want to be Bff's with your new Original buddy's, be my guess just don't come crying to me when they betray you". Damon snaps at me before disappearing into the forest.

I turn towards Elijah and Kol. "I should probably go after him I'll talk to you both later". With that said, I went after Damon.

* * *

Kol Pov

I watch as Elena disappeared into the forest following Damon I turn towards Elijah. "You can tell Nik and Bekah that Mother is trying to off us all, I'll be going to make sure Elena is safe". I tell my brother. He nod's at me. "Ok be careful Damon is very reckless when it comes to Elena". He says. I nod at him before running off into the forest after Elena.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter:)**

**(AN) I don't know when my next chapter will be posted **

**I've got this Ideal for a crossover story so I**

**Want to get that story up and started **

**before I start any more chapters of this story. **

**Please Review:)**


End file.
